


Every Morning

by Thysanotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thysanotus/pseuds/Thysanotus
Summary: A bit of smutty drabble...





	Every Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=luzkun)[**luzkun**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/luzkun/). Thanks for the plot bunnies. They’re still running around in my brain.  


* * *

“Oh, do get off, Potter,” he snapped, flapping a hand irritably in Harry’s general direction. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”  
  
His hand was seized, and the hair rose on the back of his neck as each finger met warm wetness.  
  
He resumed his frantic scrabbling with the other hand. Where had he put that lubricous ointment?  
  
The finger sucking was growing more intense, and he couldn’t bear the pressure in his groin any longer. Hooking the breakfast tray with his toes, he pulled it towards them.  
  
Harry left off nibbling Draco’s fingers to enquire as to the purposes of the tray, but Draco stopped his questions with a fierce kiss.  
  
His fingers had found what they were searching for. His grin turned malicious as he pulled away from Harry and rolled him over roughly.  
  
A grunt was the only noise Harry made as Draco sprawled heavily onto him. The sweaty tangle of pale limbs on his bed never failed to make Draco’s mouth dry with lust. Taking the pat of butter he’d palmed off the breakfast tray – moulded into the shape of a pansy by the house-elves for some inexplicable reason – Draco swiftly oiled his hands.  
  
Harry was squirming under him by now, panting as he tried to find some friction against the satin sheets.  
  
Draco slipped two oiled fingers into Harry, and was gratified to see the other boy stiffen momentarily before pushing back onto Draco’s fingers. Using the other hand – he’d hate to see good butter go to waste – Draco reached around Harry’s hip, and allowed his palm to glide along Harry’s shaft.  
  
It took three movements of Draco’s fingers, and two strokes of Harry’s cock, and one stick of butter to make Harry come.  
  
It was the same every morning.


End file.
